Watching You
by CallistaSky
Summary: After discovering Clark’s secret, she decides to observe him to see who her partner really is.


Title: Watching You  
  
Author: Calli (CaliistaSky@aol.com)  
  
Summary: After discovering Clark's secret, she decides to observe him to see who her partner really is.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. I am merely borrowing these marvelous characters from their creators.  
  
Author's Note: In my lil world, Cat is still around. I've seen one episode with her in it and I liked her. So she's in this story, even if she's out of place.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The words stared expectantly back at her from the screen of her computer. Lois Lane was at it again, writing yet another piece which would surely win her one more Kerth if not a Pulitzer. The busy hum of the people around her in the Daily Planet's office was but a mere hum in her ears. All attention was focused on the story at hand. And it was complete except for one thing. The byline.   
  
Clark Kent, her partner of one year and close friend, had ditched her in the middle of the interview. Not that this was unusual for him, but Lois' nerves were wearing thin. And by all rights, this should be her story instead of their story. She was the one who interviewed the witness and she was the one who wrote the story. But it was he who had first brought the bit of news to her attention. And he was not the type who would make up excuses just to get away from doing work. No, when he disappeared he was up to something. Or it really could be he just forgot to put money in the parking meter or had to pick up his 'Cheese of the Month' package.  
  
"Is that screen that interesting, Lois?" a woman's voice purred softly in her ear.  
  
Lois jumped in her seat and turned to glare at Cat who stood hovering over her shoulder. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the obnoxiously loud clicks Cat's overly high heels made whenever she walked. "As a matter of fact, it is." She quickly typed in Clark's name beside hers on the byline before sending it to Perry's office.   
  
Cat smiled, sensing Lois' aggravation at her presence. "Going for another Kerth?"  
  
Lois turned sharply to look at the scantly clad woman. "Perhaps. Something I can do for you or are you trying to choke me to death with that rancid perfume you're wearing?"  
  
"Down girl, I'm just wondering where that sexy partner of yours has run off to."   
It was obvious to everyone at the Planet that Cat was after Clark. Not that she wasn't throwing herself at no one else but him, but her partner had really caught the woman's attention. "He's out," Lois replied simply, waving her hand in the air as if the matter didn't concern her. But inside she was wondering the same thing.  
  
Cat pouted. "Pity, I was going to ask him to come over my place for awhile. You know, keep him company."   
  
An involuntary shudder overtook Lois' body. The mere thought of that woman and her partner 'keeping each other company' made her want to vomit. Clark was sweet and caring, real down to earth. While Cat was the exact opposite. She didn't deserve Clark. *Then who did deserve Clark?* A voice whispered in her mind. *Why do you care who he is or is not with?*  
  
Lois bit her lip to keep her from replying outloud. Instead she turned her attention back to Cat who was watching her intently. "Yes, I know what you mean and no, I don't want to hear about it. Why don't you go slink on over to the water cooler and flirt with the guys there? I'm sure one of them will be willing for a quickie."  
  
Instead of snapping back at her, as Lois expected, Cat laughed. "They're not Clark Kent, no where near it."  
  
"And what, precisely, is so special about him?"   
  
"Come on Lois, are you blind? The man's arms are so strong. The muscles nearly bulge out of his shirt! And those chocolate coloured eyes," Cat's voice drifted slightly as she mentally pictured those beautiful eyes. "He may not be Superman but he's the next best thing!"   
A new wave of anger washed over Lois. She dared compare her partner to the Man of Steel? Superman was so caring and kind, he would do anything for anyone without expecting a reward in return. *Clark is the same way,* she thought absent mindedly. *Always bringing me coffee in the mornings even when I had treated him like crap the previous day. Sure, that wasn't exactly as heroic as what Superman did, but he was the only one who can cool me down. He was the most good-natured man I have ever known.*  
  
And as much as she hated to admit it, Cat was right about Clark's eyes. *So soft, like Superman's. And his arms...* Lois sat up straighter. Why was she comparing her partner to the man of her dreams?  
  
Cat seemed to notice that her words had hit home. "Now you see what I'm talking about?"  
  
A new wave of anger washed over Lois. "Clark is too plain looking for me."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Cat leaned against her desk to look down at Lois. She crossed her arms over her chest, making the tops of her breasts swell even more from her impossibly tight dress. "Then you won't mind if I take him from you? Good, good." She licked her lips at the idea of getting her hands on him.  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Lois snapped as she pulled a paper out from under Cat. "What do you mean 'take him from me?' He's my friend."  
  
Cat groaned. Was this woman for real? "Can't you see the way he looks at you? He follows you like a lost puppy."  
  
"He does not! And you know what? I think I do mind. As his friend, I don't want to see him with a slut like you." Lois growled as she stood from her chair. She was satisfied when Cat's mouth dropped open with shock.  
  
"Well, Lane, since you are only 'his friend' you don't have much choice in the matter."   
  
Lois' hands rested on her hips, making her seem taller than she actually was. She glared angrily at the woman in front of her and would have lashed out verbally at her again had not Cat's attention been suddenly pulled away. Turning around, Lois saw the reason Cat was staring so intently over her shoulder. There, just stepping out of the elevator, was Clark. His dark hair was peppered with white as if he'd just been thrown down a chimney. He looked around himself hesitantly before making his way towards his desk.  
  
"See you around Lois," Cat said eagerly as she pushed herself away from the desk and towards her unsuspecting partner.   
  
Lois watched with mild amusement as Clark nearly fell over with surprise as Cat draped an arm around his strong shoulders. Though she couldn't hear a word spoken between the two, she could just imagine Clark politely asking her to remove it since Cat backed off slightly. But Cat was far from being discouraged. She ran a slender finger down his cheek and whispered something in his ear before sauntering off. Whatever it was she had said, left Clark blushing.  
  
Lois decided now was a good time to approach him and catch him off guard. She made her way over to his desk and leaned toward him, making sure he could see down her blouse. This only made him blush more. *What are you doing?* she scolded herself.   
  
"Um, hi Lois," Clark mumbled, forcing his eyes to stay focused on everything above her neck.  
  
"Hi? You disappear on me right in the middle of an interview and leave me to write the entire story myself and all you can say is hi?" she snapped, venom dripping from every word. But she did not want to be so harsh with him, did she? After all, it was Cat who had angered her.  
  
"I was...I was out getting a story."  
  
"Without me again? Honestly, Clark, I thought we were partners."  
  
"We are!" he said more quickly than he intended. "I mean, I had to go and I happened to see Superman. He gave me an interview. But I told him I was going to share everything he said to me with you, honest."  
  
Lois looked him over, assessing if what he said were true. "And why are you covered in dust? Superman throw you into a dumpster or something?"  
  
"Dust?" his hand unconsciously darted up to his hair. "Must have got it from him. He had put out a rather big fire and was covered with soot."  
  
A soot covered Superman. That she would love to see. A sudden thought hit her. "I saw you and Cat talking. What did she whisper to you?"  
  
The blush reappeared on his cheeks. "She wanted me to come over to her place tonight. I told her I other plans."  
  
"And do you?"  
  
"Well, not exactly..." he trailed off, not knowing what she was up to.  
  
Lois herself didn't really know what she was doing either. "The boy scout told a lie, huh? Well, how about you come by my place this evening and we can rent a movie or two? That way if Cat would happen to drop by your place, which she most likely would do.."  
  
"I won't be there." Clark smiled, relieved that Lois wasn't mad at him anymore. "I'd like that, thanks. And I'll bring a pizza."  
  
"Great, see you around 7." She walked off, leaving her stunned partner behind.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
7 o'clock came quicker than she hoped. For reasons she wasn't sure of, she had spent over an hour trying on different clothes. She realized she wanted to look nice for Clark. *Why? We've done this countless times and I've never felt the urge to put makeup on or fuss over clothes to appease him before.* She had finally settled for a burgundy coloured shirt and black pants, comfortable and yet better looking than the normal sweats she threw on for these movie nights before.  
  
A light knock came from the door. She quickly padded over and opened it to find her friend standing on the other side, holding a pizza box in one hand.  
  
"Hi," she said, stepping aside to let him enter.   
  
"Hey." Clark walked in and set the box on her table. "So, what we watching tonight?"  
  
Lois grabbed two tapes from atop the VCR and held them up for him to see. "Either Gladiator or Lethal Weapon."  
  
Clark seemed to ponder for a moment before pointing to the tape she held in her right hand. "Gladiator. I haven't seen that one yet."  
  
She nodded and pushed the tape into the VCR before making her way to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Water would be good," he said as he sat down on her couch and opened the pizza box. The day had been hard and long what with the fire and all. The pizza was practically begging him to use his superbreath and inhale the entire thing at once. But it wouldn't do for Lois to return and discover he had eaten the entire thing within a matter of seconds. Instead he settled for a single slice and leaned back into the soft confines of the couch to eat it as any normal human would.  
  
Lois returned moments later carrying a glass of water for him and a can of diet coke for herself. She handed the water to him and sat down beside him. They watched as the movie began.   
  
An hour later, the pizza was gone. She was surprised that Clark had eaten almost the entire thing except for the two she had taken for herself. *How does he keep that body of his?* she wondered idly.   
  
Beside her, Clark began to nod off. He tried unsuccessfully to keep focused on the screen in front of him. But he was tired. That fire was allot harder to extinguish than he had originally thought. Everytime he'd blow out one part of the building, another section would erupt in flames as more chemicals exploded. Factory fires were the worst. But he was thankful that he'd been able to rescue everyone in time. As he thought of the smoke and the fire, his eyes closed and his head fell back.   
  
Lois looked at him, somewhat disappointed that he'd fallen asleep on her. But his face looked so peaceful that any anger she'd normally feel disappeared in a heart beat. Instead, she turned the sound of the TV down to a low murmur and pulled his glasses off so he wouldn't crush them in his sleep. What she saw made her do a double take. He looked almost exactly like Superman without his glasses!  
  
She studied his features a few moments more. *And how many times have you seen Superman sleep before?* She laughed lightly and blamed it on her obsession with the man of steel.   
  
Clark mumbled something incoherent and turned his head towards her. He looked so peaceful that she found it tempting to curl up by his side and rest her head on his shoulder. And Lois Lane did just that for she always did whatever she wanted.  
  
It surprised her to find how strong and yet how soft his arms really were. She nuzzled closer to him, letting his warmth penetrate her own body. His scent was so familiar and so comforting that Lois soon found herself sighing with contentment.  
  
"Lois.." Clark mumbled quietly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body closer to his own.  
  
She was stunned. Had he said her name? What did it mean if he had?   
  
She felt her eyes start to droop and soon she was asleep as well.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The air was cool on her skin as she drifted over the sleepy city of Metropolis. Cars and buildings seemed like toys way up here in the night sky. So tiny were they that they didn't seem to really matter. Only the owner of those arms which held her tightly did.   
  
She sighed contentedly as she looked up into the face of her love, Superman. His stern features seemed to soften as he gazed back at her. A single lock of raven hair fell over his eyes. Lois didn't seem to notice and instead burrowed her head deeper into his neck. He was so strong and godlike, but she knew he'd never harm her. He would protect her from anything and that made her feel secure.  
  
She looked up at his face again and gasped. He was now wearing a pair of glasses. But why would he need glasses? And his hair, she noticed, was becoming tousled in the wind making him look like...Clark....  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lois' eyes sprung open. A dream, it had all been a dream. But why would her subconscious put Clark's head on Superman's body? The thought caused a laugh to escape her lips. Superclark, worlds strongest boy scout.  
  
Another giggle that threatened to escape was crushed when she realized she was still pressed tightly against her sleeping partners side. It wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep together while watching video's but it was the first time that her body felt so...alive.  
  
His gentle breath on the top of her head as he exhaled caused her skin to tingle with excitement. His arm around her waist felt somehow familiar. Everything just felt so right. It was as if being held by him was the most natural thing on earth. She wished silently that they could stay this way forever.  
  
Work. What time was it anyway? She craned her head slightly to see the clock. It was only 5 and they had at least another hour and half before either had to move. So again, she snuggled into his shoulder. Her fingers took up a life of their own as the began to delicately trail over his muscled chest. When he didn't stir, she became bolder by slipping a single finger inside his shirt. The thought of touching his bare skin was too alluring to resist. To her disappointment, though, she found cloth instead. Rather tight cloth.   
  
Curious now, she began to probe further up his shirt. She felt a stiffer patch of fabric. Pulling her hand back, she took a quick glance at his face to make sure he was still out before carefully undoing the first three buttons of his shirt.   
  
With the aid of the pale light from the streetlamp outside, she saw the unmistakable blue of Superman's outfit underneath. This caused her to gasp with surprise. Pulling his shirt down further she found Superman's S shield. She tried to sit up but found Clark's grip on her too strong.   
  
*Ok,* Lois thought frantically. *He has on a Superman costume. But why?*  
  
She looked at his face more closely than last time. *Because he is Superman...*  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she gave into her first emotion. Rage. How dare he deceive her? After all the times she had babbled on and on to him about her crush on Superman and all the while he was silently laughing at her since he was Superman! That was probably the reason he left so often, he'd not been able to contain the laughter and had to run off before he broke down in hysterics in front of her.   
  
She raised her fist, prepared to slam it down as hard as she could in his face. But that would only result in her getting a broken hand. He probably wouldn't feel it anyway. Lowering her hand to her side again, she settled for just glaring at him.  
  
The picture of him laughing uncontrollably popped into her mind. But no, Clark wouldn't do that. She suddenly realized that when he did run off, he was needed as Superman.   
  
So much for being a member of the Cheese of the month club. She smiled and buttoned his shirt up again. Later she could be mad at him, but for now she was going to enjoy this rare moment. Shutting her eyes again tightly, she succumbed to sleep as thoughts of Superman flying around with glasses ran through her head.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Awhile later, Clark awoke. The first thing he felt was something warm and soft pressed against his side. His eyes snapped open immediately and looked down at the head laying on his chest. Lois. He smiled as he watched her sleep. The fact that she was curled up beside him had to mean something. Maybe she'd given up on Superman?  
  
The thought made him raise his hand quickly to his face to feel for his glasses. Panic set in when he found them missing. Of the short time they had been partners he had made sure she or anyone else hadn't seen him without his glasses. Did she know? Clark forced himself to swallow the dread down. If she knew his secret, surely she wouldn't be sound asleep at his side. She would take on the dreaded Mad-dog Lane attitude and try to the best of her ability to pound his steel hide into the ground.  
  
Or maybe the reason she was holding him so tightly was because she did know his secret. Her crush on the Man of Steel was obvious to everyone. If that were the case, he would never know if Lois loved him for himself and not because of what he was able to do.  
  
One thing was for certain though, he had no proof she knew about him yet. And he had to find his glasses before she woke. Glancing around quickly, he spotted them resting on the coffee table in front of them. Too far to reach without disturbing the sleeping reporter and yet so close that they taunted him. Making a last minute decision, Clark began to slowly and gently float both he and Lois into the air. He hesitated about 4 inches off the couch to carefully roll Lois off himself and lay her onto the cushions. Lois moaned softly in her sleep but settled back down, much to his relief. Now that he was free to move, Clark snatched his glasses from the table and put them on his face, feeling safe again.  
  
Clark looked at her, not able to resist the temptation to watch her sleep. It was rare that they fell asleep like this together, though it did happen occasionally. He cherished every moment he could when Lois lowered her defenses and allowed herself to relax in his presence. It wasn't he in particular who she had built the sturdy barriers against, more like the entire male population. After Claude had used her to steal her story she had refused to let any member of the opposite sex get near her personally. How anyone could harm Lois was beyond Clark, but he had vowed the first day he met her that he would never hurt her. Not necessarily, at least. There was still the Superman subject which he had to keep from her.  
  
Tip-toeing silently across the wooden floor, Clark made his way to her kitchen to start breakfast. He heated up a pot of coffee and popped some toast into the toasted for Lois and set about making scrambled eggs for himself. And for the first time in a long time, Clark Kent made breakfast the 'normal' way instead of using superpowers.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The sound of sizzling food and the scent of coffee roused Lois from sleep. She smiled as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Clark had held her so tightly, protecting her and keeping her warm. And she found a whole new side to him, a super side.  
  
She stretched taut muscles and pushed herself up from the couch. She caught sight of Clark poking around the kitchen, making breakfast.  
  
"Morning," she said happily as she walked over to him.  
  
Clark looked up from the stove to smile at her. "Morning, Lois. Sleep well?"  
  
"As much as I could with you taking up all the couch," she laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
Clark choked down a sigh of relief. Lois wasn't showing any signs that she knew about his alter ego. "You didn't seem to mind, you were laying on top of me!"  
  
Lois made an attempt to swat him again but he ducked. "You didn't leave me much choice!" she giggled and grabbed a mug to fill with coffee.  
  
"Eat quickly, we have to go to work in an hour and I still have to drop by my place to grab some clean clothes."  
  
"Who said I had to go with you?" She grinned as he nearly pouted.  
  
"Well...no one."  
  
"Relax, Clark. I'm just kidding. You eat while I take a shower." And with that, she turned on her heel and left for the bathroom. He shook his head at her retreating form and flipped the eggs onto his plate.  
  
An hour and a half later both hurried out of the elevator and into the busy room of the Daily Planet. Their entrance together did not go unnoticed by the others already present in the office, nor did their late arrival. Some smiled, thinking it was about time they finally had admitted their feelings to one another.  
  
Their sudden popularity made Lois twitch nervously not to mention angrily. Those unlucky enough to catch her irritated glare hurried away lest they find the wrath of Lois Lane fall upon them. Clark, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the stares. He either didn't care that they were being watched or he was too polite to show his discomfort and embarrass Lois further.  
  
Clark nearly stumbled into her as she suddenly stopped in front of him, looking intently at something in front of her and shaking ever so slightly. Senses alert for danger, he scanned the room to find what was making her so upset. By the far wall, smiling evilly and giving a thumbs-up, was Cat. And she was looking directly at them. "Come on Lois, ignore her," he said quietly as he guided her to her desk.  
  
"Why is it we can't even watch a movie together without everyone else ogling us the next day?" She flopped down onto her chair, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, Lois, if I remember correctly we didn't see much of that movie." Clark grinned, unable to resist teasing her.  
  
Instead of her normal outburst of rage he was used to, Lois surprised him by smiling. "Guess not."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Jimmy Olsen called out as he approached them, grinning broadly.   
  
Lois' head snapped away from Clark to look at Jimmy, the smile gone from her lips. The young photographer yelped and stepped back. She watched with mild amusement as he ran a nervous hand through his unruly hair. "Um, I was..I mean," he stammered under the intensity of her glare.   
  
To further add to his discomfort, Lois leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Olsen?"  
  
"Er, the Chief wanted to see you two," he said quickly. "I needa go to the um, storage room." Lois watched as he hurried away, thinking she heard him say under his breath 'and lock the door' as he walked past.  
  
Clark watched the entire fiasco with barely contained laughter. He liked the kid but seeing him squirm from Lois was too funny to stop her.   
  
"What you snickering at?" Lois inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Nothing. But don't you think you're being a little too harsh on Jimmy?"  
  
Lois shrugged her shoulders and brushed her hand through her hair before standing. "I didn't say anything. Besides, I..." she broke off as she noticed Clark was no longer listening to her. Instead he was staring intently towards the ceiling over her shoulder. She had seen this look on him numerous occasions before. *Why did I never catch on to this?* She thought, mentally kicking herself. *That's why he always disappears. He's needed as Superman.*  
  
"Um, Lois...I needa..." he started, searching frantically for an excuse.  
  
"Need to go add more money to the parking meter? Good idea, go ahead. I'll talk to Perry for the both of us." Lois grinned as she saw the puzzled expression fall over his handsome face. Pulling his mouth shut again, Clark started to fiddle with his tie as he ran out of the room. Lois watched his retreating form, smiling for the first time by one of his disappearing acts. For this time she knew the reason.  
  



End file.
